We are a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, an interdisciplinary group consisting of over twenty institutions investigating matters of common concern in gynecologic oncology. The overall goals of the Group and the details of the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution is registering all new gynecologic oncology patients with the Group operations office and we are participating in most of the ongoing protocol studies. We have completed four years of the initial study and have entered 150 patients on protocols from 7/1/71 to 5/1/75. In the last six months (1/1/75 to 7/1/75) a total of 51 new patients have been entered on protocols. Even larger numbers will be accessioned in the coming year, and with new protocols being introduced, we anticipate ever increasing involvement in the protocols of this Group.